I-I think I can call you my brother, Teme
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Roles switched; Naruto is looking over Sasuke at the Valley of the End. What happens? Does Sasuke go home? Or leave?
1. They Leave

**Brothers**

**Summary: Roles switched; Naruto is looking over Sasuke at the Valley of the End. What happens? Does Sasuke go home? Or leave?**

Naruto was silent and tired as he looked at Sasuke who was probably in shock, hysterically trying to move, to leave. Naruto was weak but the Kyuubi was quickly giving him his strength back. Naruto should be going home with Sasuke but he couldn't move; not in a physical sense, but in a mental sense.

Was revenge and hatred really Sasuke's drive? Had he learned nothing from the life thrown at him?

"Do you really want to leave that badly?" Naruto asked quietly; he had to be sure.

Sasuke looked at him hysterically. "I have to get stronger! I have to get stronger and beat Itachi!" it was the first time he said that name to Naruto.

Naruto was silent. Naruto didn't think he could relate as he has never been hurt like Sasuke but Naruto did know one thing. Sasuke didn't know the true meaning of getting stronger; the true drive. Naruto did though.

Naruto smiled. "Then I guess I'll just have to go with you."

With that said, Naruto picked Sasuke up fireman style. He began to walk off the water; Sasuke so shocked he was unable to do anything.

"We'll train together," Naruto rambled happily. "But we aren't going to that snake-pedo Orochi-teme! That guy is just creepy wanting your body! Probably wanted to mo-!"

"Where would we go?" Sasuke asked, suddenly able to think again.

Naruto grinned over his shoulder. "Wherever we want! But I think we should stop somewhere familiar first to rest and heal. I think Wave is-."

"You'd just leave the Leaf? Just like that?" Sasuke interrupted incredulously.

Naruto ignored the fact he couldn't finish a sentence. "You would and did," he said simply.

Naruto paused. "Besides… I've never had a brother before, so I can't be sure, but-! I think I can call you my brother teme… and brothers stick together… or at least that's what Iruka-sensei says…"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be silent. He was shocked. Naruto was willing to leave everything for him! His friends, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura! No one's ever cared for him like that before! No one but…

"We'll… we'll get stronger together," Sasuke said to himself, like a question.

Sasuke became firm. "We'll get stronger together," he said again, and the he almost shyly squeezed Naruto's arm holding him.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah," he agreed, "We will."

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel or ch2 on the way!**

**Sneak peak: **Sakura stared at the two lovers in shock. "Naruto?! Sasuke?!"


	2. Orochimaru Attacks

**Return**

**Summary: Sequel to I-I think I can call you my brother, Teme. Two brothers return to Konoha.**

**~?~?~?~**

Konoha was being attacked, once again by Orochimaru, who just happened to be pissed off about something. While everyone in Konoha was in chaos, two figures stood on the head of the Yondaime Hokage, calm while watching the mayhem.

"Orochimaru seems upset," the second figure noted.

This man was the shorter of the two, and pale. He had blue/black hair, streaked with scarlet and blonde, and his eyes were two different colors, one blue, and the other onyx. This man wore black anbu like garb and gear with a slightly pale purple trench coat that had a high collar; on the back was a strange symbol. The symbol was a red and white uchi fan with an orange swirled circle in the center. Also, on this man's back was a long katana with a black sheath with white gold and red leather.

The first figure snorted. "What did you expect?" he asked, "You were supposed to be his weapon and body."

This man was taller and more sun-kissed. He had long blonde hair in a high ponytail with highlights of scarlet and blue/black and his eyes were two colors too, but one purple, one onyx; the purple's pupil was feral like. Like his partner, he also wears black anbu clothes and he has a coat as well, red and black, but without the high collar; he also had the strange symbol but on his shoulder. For a weapon, on his back he had a long-staffed mallet, and a large scroll with the kanji for kitsune on it.

These were the Avenging Brothers, Kurama and Itasuke Uchimaki. They were S-class bounty hunters who are known for destroying and killing most the of Akatsuki and many more mission nin.

Itasuke sighed in shame. "I regret ever looking at the creature, let alone running to him," he said then flinched, grasping his neck.

Instantly, Kurama was next to him, pumping green healing chakra into his brother's neck. When he pulled away, the burning seal on Itasuke's neck slowly faded to black.

"He is the end to your pain," Kurama soothed. "You, nor I, can move on so long as he lives. His blood will heal you."

Itasuke looked over the village, ignoring the dull ache. "As much as I'd rather stay away from here," he began, "We'll never get this chance again."

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Act ten?" he asked.

Itasuke pulled his katana out. "Aniki and I will cover you," he replied and the sword's blade gleamed brightly.

Itasuke jumped from the Yondaime while Kurama disappeared in a flash of red. Itasuke landed with ease and ran towards Orochimaru and his summons, Manda. Itasuke was meticulous and merciless as he swung Aniki or threw kunai, killing Sound ninja as he went, his eyes fixed on one point, the snake.

Sakura Haruno looked up from the ninja she punched to see a strange man. "Shishou!" she called in cautionary; waiting to know how to proceed.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, turned and saw as well. "Ignore him!" she replied.

"What?!" Sakura demanded in shocked, healing a man.

Kakashi walked in. "Tsunade-hime!" he warned.

"I saw him!" she called back.

"Orochimaru has done quite the sin to anger them," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Tsunade agreed.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"The Avengers," Tsunade replied.

That was all that had to be said.

Itasuke silently glanced at his katana, which was now drenched in evil blood. "Are you ready?" he asked.

The blade's reply came in the form of a pulse of chakra, the blood turning the blade from silver to ruby red. Itasuke grinned and jumped; twisting his body.

"**Demon arts: Dance of the Blood Dragon!"** Itasuke called, swinging Aniki.

Everyone froze as they felt a demonic KI, filled with dark malice and bloodlust. Those who turned saw as the sword released the demon attack. A large snake-like dragon made of blood and red demonic chakra rushed out and shot towards Manda. The purple snake didn't know what hit it and soon, Orochimaru was falling. It was slow motion, like nothing was around them.

Orochimaru's and Itasuke's eyes met in a death glare and the snake's smirk. Itasuke didn't hesitate and he closed his blue eye, the black eye shuttered and changed. Everyone who saw gasped when it revealed a long, thought-lost doujutsu, the sharingan.

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly. "Hello Sasuke-kun," he said, licking his lips.

Itasuke, Sasuke, gritted his teeth. "You die today," he growled.

"I'm sure," Orochimaru taunted.

They finally land. Everythin was tense before the world returned around them. Sasuke ran towards Orochimaru, Aniki posed to strike. Orochimaru took the strike with a kunai. They went into a flurry of mixed taijutsu with kenjutsu before Sasuke jumped back.

Sasuke lifted Aniki, and made the ram sign. "Uchimaki art: strike- Ah!"

Sasuke fell to his knees, clawing at the cursed seal while Orochimaru burst into mud; a clone. The real Orochimaru revealed himself from behind Sasuke.

"So vulnerable," Orochimaru purred.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, moving to run.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called in pain, surprising everyone.

"Uchimaki art: demonic rite!"

"Huh?" Orochimaru asked, turning slightly.

Two Kurama's, Naruto's, ran towards Orochimaru from different directions, sharingan activated in their onyx eyes and a ball of black energy in their hands. They surged forward.

"Twin Bijuu Rasengan!" they called.

**Boom!**

**tbc**


	3. Victory and Return?

**Victory and Return?**

**Ch3**

_Recap:_

"_Twin Bijuu Rasengan!" they called._

_**Boom!**_

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in fear.

Everyone was tense for the outcome of the battle. Suddenly, hundreds of shadow clones jumped from the smoke; the Sound ninja had no chance as they were quickly slaughtered. Finally, the smoke disappointed to reveal three bodies; two dead, one in two pieces.

Sasuke was on his knees, panting and hiding the curse mark that was fizzling with smoke. Naruto was panting too, but standing, staring at the body he had just split in half with his jutsu. Orochimaru was dead. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"We need to remove the seal," he said, turning to his brother.

"N-no!" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth in pain. "Destroy it! G-get rid of it!"

Naruto understood and turned back; he did some rapid handsigns. "Demon art: acrid breath!" he ordered and blew out.

A green and purple acrid gas cloud shot from Naruto's mouth and the Uchimaki brothers watched with satisfaction as Orochimaru's body melted. As the body disappeared from the world, the smoke from Sasuke's seal stopped; two white snakes slithered form it and Naruto was quick to destroy them too.

In an instant, they weren't alone; joined by Tsuande, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sakura didn't hesitate as she ran up and hugged them.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" she beamed.

They flinched and backed up with a grimace. Sakura frowned.

"What is it?" the kunoichi asked.

Naruto scowled. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were killed in this village a long time ago," he said.

Sasuke nodded. "I am Itasuke Uchimaki, and this is my brother Kurama Uchimaki," he said needlessly.

Tsuande smiled sadly. "I guess that means you are not coming back," she noted.

She had been receiving letter from Kurama since he had left the Valley of the End with Itasuke; she had wanted them to return but she kind of understood.

Itasuke looked away. "Kurama and I killed nii-san," he said softly. "He'd given his life for this village and me and we killed him. I couldn't live in the place that broke my first family and Kurama understood."

Kurama noded. "Kyuubi, surprisingly, took sympathy on us, that and we have a common enemy," he explained. "Giving us his power, he made us real brothers-."

"-and I in turn gave Naruto one of my sharingan," Itasuke finished. "We've been training and taking out missing nin ever since."

"Then you should be done," Sakura said desperately, "You can come home-."

Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "No they can't," he said softly, he understood too.

"Then I will come with you! Please, don't leave me again-!" Sakura stopped in surprise as Kurama caressed her face.

Kurama smiled. "You don't need to be involved in our trobles," he said gently.

Itasuke nodded. "We have to avenge aniki, and kill the leader of the Akatsuki," he said emotionlessly.

"We'll return one day," Naruto assured.

Before anyone could react, they were looking into two star shaped sharingan; the next, they were unconscious. Without being seen, Itasuke and Kurama left the village, and continued on their journey to peace.

**tbc**


End file.
